


The Games People Play

by be_a_rebel



Series: Brothers!AU [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All relationships are a game but Peter has always been real. That doesn't mean that Neal won't try his tricks to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned WC so I could make it into an incestuous, perverse fest. Seriously.

For Neal, all relationships are a game. It's all about how long someone can keep his attention, how long he can stay interested, keep wanting.

They never last long. Alex was the only one who managed beyond a few months and even Peter admits she's very special. Peter hated her, Neal knows that, but he admired her all the same.

Alex was the only one who ever managed to make him forget about Peter, albeit only for a few moments.

All relationships are a game but Peter has always been real.

That doesn't mean that Neal won't try his tricks to get what he wants.

*

He waits until El is out of town, supposedly visiting her sister but actually helping out her no good loser brother.

Peter isn't the only one who keeps tabs.

Neal has a hand in all the pies that can interest him and he'll do whatever is necessary to keep El safe, to keep her tears at bay and just because she isn't lucky enough to have a sibling like Peter in her life doesn't mean she doesn't deserve one.

He waits until she's out of town because she can reel him in before he gets out of hand and he doesn't want that right now, he doesn't need it because he's mad for Peter right now, in pain almost and Peter will hold him and climb into bed with the two of them when he finds them waiting for him and he's almost kind and tender but Neal needs his brother, he needs steady eyes and unyielding hands and he wants and needs something only Peter can give him.

So he waits until they're at a party and El is miles away and he kisses a man whose name he vaguely recalls and whose face he will forget in an instant because games are his forte and now that he knows he can have what he wants he's not going to wait for it anymore.

*

It's a big mistake. Peter stops talking to him. El comes home a week later and she's confused and then annoyed and then furious because Neal belongs to her, to them and she appreciates Neal's games, finds them amusing almost but not against her husband, not against what they all have between them.

Neal has fucked up and he knew when he was doing it that he would but he needs something that neither of them is giving him and he wants it all or nothing because he's greedy, he's always been greedy and he'll burn them all down rather than live with a symbol of what they could be.

He wants Peter to fuck him while he's in Peter's wife and he wants to be held down and treated like he's human, like he belongs to Peter, and that almost cruel shadow that crosses Peter's mouth when he looks at El sometimes, he wants that too.

He's wanted Peter all his life and this isn't enough. It can never be.

He tapes himself lying in Peter and El's bed, cock in hand and lip between teeth, eyes wild and he knows that Peter's name smashed within the tape will make Peter crazy and he wants that, he wants Peter to go mad because it's only fair.

He leaves it on Peter's desk at work the next day. There's no response.

*  
El's the one who punishes him first. It makes sense, they belong to her in a way that they can never to each other. They'll always be brothers but she'll always be the woman who smiled and made it okay.

Neal will always hate Peter a little for the way Peter has made him suffer and Peter will always resent Neal a little for snatching his sense, his sanity, his perhaps possible normal life.

There's no such blemish with El, no scars and cuts to pick at. El is right and true and real and clean.

So it makes sense that she gets the first turn. She makes him eat her out for an hour every day from 10 to 11 for a week. She doesn't touch him, doesn't kiss him, doesn't allow him to come in her house. It's retribution and it's cold and it makes him so hard that he jerks off in the car every time he leaves her house.

When she does touch him it's to tie him down and climb on top, her cunt wet on his trousers, staining them. She rubs herself against him until she comes and he squeezes his eyes shut when she pulls down his trousers and finally lets him inside her.

Nothing can quite compare to that sweet relief.

*

Peter takes longer because he's a planner. He needs to think about it and find the right way to ruin Neal.

Neal wants to tell him not to bother. Peter ruined Neal a very long time ago, when he brushed his hair from his forehead, when he was there at every debate and laughing at every prank.

Neal was Peter's a very long time ago. Peter just never saw it.

Neal never sees it coming with Peter. Peter is strong and smart and steady but he is never predictable.

It's one of the many things that have always made Neal crazy.

Peter is good with knots and he's good with his teeth and it takes him 35 minutes and 22 seconds to make Neal sob with want.

He is slow and meticulous and Neal still has his shirt on and his pants are around his ankles and his cock is wet from Peter's mouth and there's nothing he would not do for Peter, nothing he would not destroy because Peter has had him for so long that he's not even his own person anymore.

Peter uses tongue and teeth and hands and fingers and Neal is stretched around three fingers and is screaming for Peter's cock, lip bleeding and Peter isn't going to give Neal what he wants because Peter never plays Neal's games.

And Neal knows it.


End file.
